Sparrow's one shot book (the second)
by Sparrowfeather of Riverclan
Summary: Hey! I am thinking of deleting my other one shot book, because I don't like it, so yeah, here's a new one! Let me know what you think! CHEESECAKE SQUIRREL TOMATOES ORANGE JUICE BANNANA (please don't ask)


**Hey guys! I feel inspired, so tragic one shot coming right at yo fayce...**

 **Dusted Rose**

Rosedust was sunbathing on the cool rocks of the Thunderclan camp. Happy as she was, she was extremely nervous. She had just found out that she was pregnant, with her mate, Rowanstripe's kits!

She planned on telling him when he got back from border patrol that evening.

As she looked up, she saw him walking through the entrance, laughing and joking with his brother, Foxnose. It was all she could do not to purr so loud it shook the camp.

With a a grunt she gets up,and pads over to the two toms.

"Hi!" She says, enthusiasm dripping from her words. Rowanstripe knew right away that something was making her unusually happy.

"What's the news?" He asks, a sly smile appearing on his handsome chiseled face.

"Oh, you'll never believe it!" She said, bouncing, "Rowanstripe, you're going to be a father!" At this last part, I kid you not, Rowanstripe's jaw literally dropped to the ground, and after a minute, he looked as if somecat just told him his dead sister had come back to life and was in full health. A little confused, bus so spontaneously happy that he did nothing but stare in disbelief and happiness and every thin in between.

"m-me?" He asked. "I-I'm going to be a f-father?!"

She he rolled her eyes playfully at him.

"Well, I just so happen to be el prego, and I don't have any affairs, and you just so happen to be my mate, so I guess if you put two and two together, you get a big ol DUH!" She laughed, "Who else would I be telling other than their father?"

"OH MY STARCLAN THEYRE GOING TO BE SO AMAZING AND PERFECT AND ILL LOVE THEM NO MATTER WHAT I PROMISE AND THEY WILL BE THE HAPPIEST KITS IN THE UNIVERSE I PROMISE I PROMISE I PROMISE AND-" He stops with a flick of Rosedust's tail.

"Quiet down, ding dong! Cats are staring!"

"Oh right, sorry!" He then whispers, "They'll have the best mother and father in the entire history of ever. There will not be a day where I don't spend every second of my free time with them and you. _I promise."_

 _line break-–-_

 _Two days later, Rosedust's P.O.V_

I lay in the medicine den, with Featherleaf feeling my belly. It's all I can do not to squirm, this stuff tickles!

ive just told my mate about our soon to be family not three days ago. Two, actually. He has been tempting me to mov to the nursery as soon as felinely possible, but there's no way I'm going there until I can't walk as far as the fresh kill pile. Sitting there, waiting for kits to hurry up and be born so I can finally see what they look like for three moons is NOT appealing to me. At all.

I would much much rather continue to be a warrior until I can no longer see my back paws and my belly drags the ground.

I get get up and prance out of the den with a cheery thank you to Featherleaf, and head out to hunt.

And I hear something.

And that something sounds like the snarling of an angry patrol, Shadowclan by the smell of it.

I decide ode to go check it out.

As as I sneak around the Large oak tree near the border, I see three cats. One, a light grey tom, bulky and quite ugly, with scars all over and a missing ear half to his right, is called Skyclaw.

I have always ways been scared of him.

the other two I knew and were quite friendly at gatherings. They were twin brothers, Duststreak and Nightpelt, two black toms with one white paw in the front, and two in the back for Nightpelt, and none for Duststreak. That was the only way of telling the two apart.

but what were they doing on Thunderclan terretory?

I decide to go find out.

"ahem, excuse me, but in case you haven't noticed, you have crossed the border." I say, slowly coming out from behind the tree, trying to sound friendly to the strangers walking in the wrong place.

"Oh, we have?" Nightpelt says, looking behind him. "Oh! I'm so sorry, we didn't-" he is cut off by Skyclaw.

"So what?" He growls, getting in my face. "What're you gonna do, go get your precious leader to talk to us?"

Huh. Sassy are we?

"Well if that's what you want, that's what I'll do. But for now, I'm going to have to ask you to leave." I say.

He chuckles, looming over me as if I am a mouse, and he is a dog.

"Oh, feisty, are we now? What do you think, Duststreak."

The suggested tom speaks.

"Um, I think we should get on our own terretory and AVOID conflict." He says, as if te world already knew the answer.

"Come on, goody two-claws. Why don't we teach her a little lesson? Maybe, I dunno, slit her throat? Or is that not soft enough for you." Skyclaw says, smirking.

"Dude, you are BADLYA outnumbered here. Hurt her, and we will hurt you. She may not be our clan, but if this can be solved in a better, less throat slitting way, then I'm going with the latter." Nightpelt says, looking at me out of the corner of his eye.

"so what if I'm outnumbered? You guys are out matched. I can beat all of you if I want to." Skyclaw speaks again, voice low.

"We can't test that theory. That would be harming clanmates and harming a queen." I growl, by tail curling protectively around my belly. He looks at me as if he doesn't care one bit if my kits die.

"Oh no!" He squeals, his voice dripping with sarcasm, "I can't believe I ever even thought of it! Let me give you my condolences, and maybe even four mice to make up for it."

Shockingly enough, he smacks me to the ground with a single blow to the side of my head. Nightpelt and Duststreak Rush to pin him down.

They ar not successful.

Skyclaw knocks their heads together, hard, and they slump to the ground, unconscious. By now, blood is dripping from where he hit me, and I leap at him, claws extended, for all I am worth.

 _WHAM!_

He turns around and slices one claw across my side as I meat him midair. I fall to the ground with a loud thumping noise, and he takes the opportunity to pin me down, and my vision starts to get a wheeeeee bit fuzzy.

Out of of the corner of my eye, I see a group of cats approaching, as Skyclaw leans close and fastens hit teeth into my throat.

All I see before everything fades is Rowanstripe tackling Skyclaw off of me.

but by then I am completely wrapped in a tight restraint called death.

And it really hurts.

 _Rowanstripe's P.O.V_

My hunting patrol and I are chatting, walking along the Shadowclan border, when we hear snarling and yowling.

I get extremely worried as a pained yowl rips through me like a monster has just hit me.

 _That sounded like Rosedust!_

"Come on!" I tell, the others following me. The sounds lead us to a clearing not far from the border.

Where Skyclaw, a Shadowclan warrior, has his nasty teeth around the neck of my mate.

 _My. Mate._

Rage fills me from heat to tail tip as I launch myself at the disgrace who has the _nerve_ to put his disgusting paws on a she cat. Let alone a queen.

Skyclaw chickens and and runs off when he sees the rest of my patrol, but two chase after him, leaving myself and Rosedust alone.

I cant get there fast enough.

My paws skid to a stop just before her. I don't even notice the dust spraying all over...everywhere. All I can think of is my Dead mate laying at my feet.

slowly, like a lion stalking a gazelle, rage turns to horror. I grasp Rosedust's paw in a sorry attempt to speak to her. Tears stream down my face, but I don't dare let go.

"Starclan..." I say, choking on my tears, "Why her, Starclan, Why her?" I wail, slipping into a fit of sobs.

"I LOST MY PARENTS WHEN I WAS A KIT, MY SISTER WHEN AN APPRENTICE, AND NOW, IM FINALLY HAPPY, ABOUT TO BE A FATHER, AND YOU HAVE TO TAKE THAT AWAY TOO?! I DONT UNDERSTAND. PLEASE, PLEASE SOMEONE, EXPLAIN TO ME WHI I CAN'T JUST BE HAPPY?" My legs give out on me and I slump to the ground.

I dont even even notice that it is now raining, and my patrol has returned. But I don't have the energy to do anything but sob my soul out.

Im not even sure I can deal with carrying her back. I wish I could just lay here, die with her, maybe wither away until I am nothing more than a bag of bones, nothing but grief inside.

But as much as I want to, I can't. I don't know why, but my heart tells me to get up. To bring her back. To grieve at home, where you can be alone.

And so, I get up, rain slicking the ground underneath my paws and mud streaking my pelt.

And i haul Rosedust's body to the camp by myself. Where I let it drop and slump to Anythe ground next to her as our grief stricken clanmates come to help prepare her for the vigil.

 **Ugh. Why did I write a sad story? I dunno. It probably wasn't even that sad. If not, let me know what was wrong. I can't shake the feeling that it was a bit rushed...**

 **Anyway, sorry if I made you cry. I got choked up a little when he was crying out to Starclan. IM SORRY ROWANSTRIPE!**

See you next time!

-Sparrow


End file.
